Risa Harada
Risa Harada is Riku Harada's twin and Daisuke Niwa's friend and first love. She rejects Daisuke's confession of love, causing his first transformation into Dark. She falls in love with Dark at first sight and pursues him. Appearance Personality Innocent and depicted as "girly-girl" , Risa is often seen as the opposite of her twin sister Riku, though both show the same stubbornness and tenacity, particularly when it comes to people they care about. In the anime In the anime, Risa shows childish and spoilt sides, even if, as the series progresses, this behavior dies down, though she retains her girly nature. She admires Ayaka Hatori, a graceful student from her school.Anime: Episode 7, Adonis of the Promise Garden Riku herself states that her sister is just "too nice", example being when they were children and Risa gave her her rabbit plushie. She is initially confused when Riku and Daisuke falls in love, and jealous, but realizes she was more afraid of losing her sister and her friend than wanting Daisuke for herself, and becomes supportive of the relationship. History In the anime Unlock In the anime, Risa comes from a wealthy family: she lives with her sister and their butler in a mansion. She commutes to school by tram, and rides Riku’s bike to school while the latter runs. In the beginning of the series, she reads in the train and helps a little girl step off. Since she tells Daisuke how much of a good friend he is, he doesn’t confess to her, leaving her confused. Alone with her sister on their way to school, she asks Riku what a boy carrying a letter means and, after being explained that it probably was a love letter, expresses her desire to find a tall and handsome boyfriend, after all the efforts she did to be suitable for such a type. She falls in love at first sight upon seeing Dark on television and pines away on the mansion’s balcony, causing the thief, who was returning to the Niwa home, to transform back into Daisuke.Anime: Episode 1, ''Dark Revived'' Later, Risa tells her sister that she’s found the perfect man: Dark. She spends the rest of her evening reading tarot cards, foreseeing a blossoming love story with Dark and guessing Riku got kissed recently. Questioning her sister, who came to her room, brings no result but a short argument, and Risa is left alone. Her daydreams are interrupted by the sight of a golden bird, which she briefly mistakes for Dark. Infatuated with the phantom thief, she stands up for him when Takeshi Saehara accuses him of causing the various accidents in town the following day, and remembers the mysterious bird she saw before. When Riku accidentally knocks Daisuke out, Risa stays at his side in the infirmary to tell him she loves Dark and wants Daisuke’s help to see him. Though Daisuke informs her that Dark might not appear if he is there, Risa insists. She asks for his help on the phone after Dark announces he’ll steal the Central Church’s bird relief but arrives without him as he joins her much later. However, her patience pays off as Dark appears in front of her to ask her on a date, before the golden bird interrupts them to attack the thief. The battle leaves Risa in awe and more in love than ever.Anime: Episode 2, ''Rekindled Feelings'' She spends her evening at home talking about her date plans with Riku. The following day, Risa enthusiastically thanks Daisuke for leaving her alone, thus allowing Dark to approach. That evening, in their mansion, Risa cheerfully considers clothes for her date while Riku sits on the couch. Her sister’s suspicion toward the thief leads Risa to wonder if she’s jealous, making Riku angrily leave the room. Later on, Risa finds Riku’s bedroom empty; her twin has also been kidnapped by the mysterious winged unicorn artwork. Misunderstanding that Riku left home because of their discussion, she calls Daisuke in tears, and the boy manages to comfort her. However, she later gets kidnapped by the unicorn as well and is forcefully brought to the castle where the painting is stored. They both enter it and Risa loses consciousness. She returns to her senses when she sees Dark, who has entered the painting to rescue the missing girls, being attacked by the unicorn. Risa begs Misaki, a little girl who haunts the painting alongside the unicorn, to stop, insisting the paradise that the unicorn has given her is fake. Misaki refuses; she has waited so long for everyone to join her party that she can no longer count the lonely years that have passed. Risa implores her, crying that the children who have been stolen are lonely too. After Dark frees all the children from the spell, Risa she hesitates to leave Misaki so Dark grabs her hand and reassures her that the latter girl will no longer be lonely. Misaki waves farewell at the departing pair. Back in the castle, the old man tends to the saved children while Dark flies away with Risa in his arms bridal style. Above the city, Dark brings her to a cliff of wind turbines and tries to kiss her. However, he stops and mutters at his complaining tamer, confusing her. Dark brings her home instead. When the unicorn painting is put on display, Risa visits the castle with Daisuke.Anime: Episode 3, Whisper of the Unicorn One following morning, Risa is still thinking with delight about her evening with Dark and tells Riku about the details of their blossoming romance. Unimpressed and unnerved, Riku leaves the room. Determined to please Dark more and become a better cook for his sake, she later asks Daisuke for his help and makes him test her homemade bento. Despite Daisuke’s reassurances, Risa knows her cooking is horrible and asks Daisuke to continue tasting it for her as she practices and improves. When he learns that she actually wants to make delicious food for Dark someday, Daisuke leaves despondently. After school, Risa searches for Daisuke in their classroom but finds only his bag on his desk. As she’s questioning her sister, they hear an explosion, and Riku remembers that she saw Daisuke carrying trays to the storage room. When they arrive, the door is locked, but they can hear the bangs and Daisuke’s cries from within the freezer. Risa runs to get a teacher, Mr. Kaseda, who opens the door and rescues the two boys.Anime: Episode 4, ''Between Light and Darkness'' One day, at the Harada Mansion, Risa laments her upcoming cooking class with the strict home economics teacher, Kaseda; whereas Riku is unexpectedly happy. The younger sister’s carefully picked apron is not enough to avoid Kaseda’s wrath when she burns that day’s curry. On top of eating the burnt curry with her disappointed classmates, Kaseda announces that she and Daisuke will have to stay after school the next day to chop cabbages. That evening, Risa pleasantly brings tea to a suspicious Riku and offers to massage her shoulders. Risa does not waver under Riku’s scrutiny but eventually drops her innocent facade to share her true intentions: they will switch placed the following day so that Riku can shred cabbage properly and spare Risa further punishment. After school the following day, in the girl’s restroom, the twins dress up as the other and train to imitate the other’s voice and mannerism. Risa hadn’t realized she would have to take club activities in Riku’s place and gives up early on the running track. She asks her classmate to hide the truth from their teacher and flees toward home. She meets Daisuke at the tram station and happily assumes that Riku was allowed to leave early, but her joy is short-lived when she realizes she forgot Riku’s bicycle at school. As she’s leaving the station, she meets Riku’s friend riding the bike to her. Risa is awed by the devotion of Riku’s friend. That evening, Risa finds Riku considering a dress in her closet. Riku rejects Risa’s compliments and the discussion brings both twins to a sad conclusion: they are very different but no one noticed they had switched places that day.Anime: Episode 5, Double Cooking Days later, it has been a while without any news of Dark. Risa approaches Takeshi Saehara, who is trying to sell pictures of the thief to girls in exchange of homework, in the hope that the young journalist has information. Despite the boy not knowing anything, she manages to leave the discussion with the precious pictures in hand. Two days later, Dark announces he’ll steal the heart of the “world's number one lady”. Risa goes back to Saehara to get more information, in vain.Anime: Episode 6, St. White Memories Relationships Riku Harada Riku is her twin sister but has a different personality. Unlike Riku, who is calm, level-headed, and more mature, Risa is energetic, girly, and somewhat clueless at times. After she rejected Daisuke's love confession Riku falls in love with Daisuke. Despite their differences in personalities and tastes in guys, Riku and Risa are close and care about each other. Daisuke Niwa At first, Daisuke has feeling towards Risa, but the latter rejects him as he doesn't match her tastes in men. Risa however sees Daisuke as a friend and sometimes seeks his company. Dark Mousy Risa falls in love with Dark at first sight. Wanting to be with Dark, she takes great risks to try to see him during his thieving adventures. Dark initially seem to accepts her affection and asks her on a date to Azumano Joyland... where he clearly rejects her. However, during the date, Risa is kidnapped by Argentine, and Dark rescues her, obviously angry his date was stolen from him. The girl's feelings for the thief stay strong even after the rejection and Dark appears during the school's dance party to dance with her. In the anime adaptation, Dark initially accepts Risa's feelings. However, he finally rejects her and her crush on him appears to die down towards the end of the series due to the fact that Dark had already fallen in love 40 years ago with the twins' grandmother, Rika. Not wanting to tarnish those feelings or end up as a replacement, Risa gradually stops pursuing Dark as a romantic interest. Satoshi Hiwatari Satoshi is also seen as showing concern for her in the manga, deliberately transforming into Krad — something he normally fights — to try and save her when he sees her falling from a tower during Argentine's attack. Towards the end of the anime, she is shown more frequently with Satoshi, sharing a private glance with him at the end of the series. Quotes *At least I'm the cute one!! *I can't lose to my older sister! Right now she's beating me with 2 meters in chest size!Manga: Chapter 1: Warning of Trouble (and Romance), Volume 1 Gallery Risa and Riku holding hands anime.jpg risa and riku.jpg Riku and Risa in school swimsuits anime.jpg Daisuke and Riku magazine anime.jpg Dark Riku and Risa magazine anime.jpg Magazine pages group anime.jpg Cast+Mio in cute anime style from magazine.jpg References Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters